


【柴哈】试镜 pwp

by kaylle101



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylle101/pseuds/kaylle101
Summary: 小情侣的情趣
Relationships: 柴哈 - Relationship, 甜奶 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【柴哈】试镜 pwp

张若昀站在试镜的房间门口，正要去敲门的右手犹豫着又收了回来，缓缓攀上了自己胸前的领带，扯松了一点。  
  
“824号，进来。”  
  
导演的声音从门里传出来，他嗓音低沉中带着一丝不难察觉的青涩感，听起来好像并没有传闻中那么可怕严苛。  
  
张若昀拽了拽西装的下摆，双手插进吹好的头发里揉了两把，几缕发丝随性地翘起或垂落。  
  
推门走进房间，入眼就是一张白色的长桌，对着门的那一边放着一把黑色的折叠椅，桌子的另一边没有人，甚至连把椅子都没有，只有一架漆黑的摄像机架在三脚架上正对着折叠椅。  
  
导演脾气确实是出了名的古怪，但张若昀没想到他竟然会想出这种另类的面试方法，连本人都不用见的。  
  
张若昀站在那把黑色折叠椅后面有半分钟，他不知道房间里还有隐藏着的针孔摄像头，正监视着他的一举一动，他的所有小动作都会被放大，循环播放在显示屏上落入他人眼底。  
  
正当张若昀犹豫着要不要喊一声导演的时候，不知从何处响起了声音。  
  
“知道你来面试的这个是什么角色吧。”这是导演的声音，和刚才张若昀在门外听到的一模一样。  
  
冷不丁响起来的声音有些刺耳，张若昀被吓得耸了下肩，眼睛不自觉的睁大下意识的扫视了一周，活像只受惊的小动物正在警觉的观察周围的环境。坐在监视器前的人嘴角微微勾起一丝弧度，看见屏幕上张若昀的反应，表情也渐渐变得玩味。  
  
张若昀发现他对面的墙壁上还有一扇和墙体颜色一致的暗门，不知道通向何方，他顿时就咽了口口水，把目光移了开来。  
  
“……知道。”  
  
“那就开始你的表演吧，坐。”  
  
张若昀把椅子从身前拉开，然后坐下，摄像机的圆镜头黑洞洞的，直直对着他的脸，就好像是深不见底的瞳孔，将他看得浑身发毛。  
  
不过既然是来试镜，张若昀就不会去想些什么其他的，他立马就调整好了状态，原本紧绷着的后背也放松了下来，早已在心里过了几百次的角色形象此时好像与他自己合二为一。  
  
  
  
手肘拄上了桌面，十根手指自然地交叠搭在一起，张若昀头略微低垂，抬眼看向幽深的镜头，那眼神极度慵懒却充满野性，又好像还带着点不可一世的娇纵。  
  
光是盯着镜头还是不够，张若昀两片丰厚唇瓣轻启，嫣红的舌尖叫人窥见一点，随即便将自己的食指关节抵上，不让那点旖旎流露半点，殊不知半遮半掩才更让人气血翻涌。弹软肉唇被指节揉动挤压得变形，若有若无的挑逗之意呼之欲出，房间里的空气似乎都染上了一层浓郁的色情气息。  
  
监视器前的人双眼紧盯着转播过来的画面，屏幕上单调的黑白色使得画面更有冲击力。他喉头上下划动一下，随后深呼了口气，那微不可查的呼气声被扩音麦扩散到房间里，被张若昀敏锐地察觉。  
  
于是他下意识冲着摄像机得意地勾起唇角，修长的手指绕上被扯得松垮的领带，将那暗示意味十足的领带扯得更开了些。动作间张若昀胸前的白衬衫不断抢镜，引人遐想的阴影弧度不断变换，只叫人想立马扒了那碍事的西装外套看个清楚。  
  
张若昀仿佛是察觉到了毫不掩饰的赤裸目光，他不再扯自己的领带，转而双手抓紧衬衫衣领向上提了提，他抬起头，上挑的眼尾昭示着他的不屑一顾，随后便起身离开了座位。  
  
监视器前的人体温伴随着身体某个器官的变化越来越高，于是解了领口的扣子，他舔了舔嘴唇，戛然而止的挑逗让人意犹未尽——他还想要更多。  
  
于是他把画面放大，直到铺满整个屏幕才缓缓开口。  
  
“还不错，但是还差了点什么。”  
  
张若昀寻找声音的方向，抬头的时候露出了一截纤细白皙的脖颈，仔细看，还会看见一点盖在领子下面的暧昧红痕，小小的，像暗夜里绽放的玫瑰。  
  
“这是个浪荡但自傲的角色，自傲你演的足够好了，但是浪荡还差了点。”  
  
“我们这个电影比较的，额，露骨，你知道吧？”  
  
“……我知道。”  
  
于是监视器前的人微笑起来，他半张开嘴，露出两颗虎牙来，他象征性地清了清嗓子，然后轻声对着扩音麦一字一句说——  
  
“那就，自慰给我看看。”  
  
张若昀难以置信地听着回荡在房间里的声音，他咧开嘴勉强笑了笑，放在腿上的手握紧了拳头。  
  
可是他没办法把拳头挥出去砸在那个不见人影的变态导演身上，也没办法砸在硬邦邦的桌面上，只能无奈的攥紧又放开，最后脱力的垂在身体两侧。  
  
“开始吧。”  
  
明显带着愉悦和期待的声音传进张若昀的耳朵，不知怎的，他突然觉得这导演声音好听，身上竟慢慢燥热了起来。  
  
于是张若昀又开始进入状态，第二次试镜。他想了一下，将手放上西装外套的纽扣，然后解了开来，手指缓缓攀上胸前被绷的紧紧的布料，在镜头前握住了那团丰盈的乳肉缓慢色情的摩擦，直到乳尖处布料被顶起小小的凸起。  
  
光是揉捏好像不够，一直没有声音再响起提醒张若昀下一步该做什么，于是他解开了自己的衬衫，鼓囊的胸乳被解放出来，立马大咧咧地暴露在空气里。  
  
他眯着双眼失神地望向前方，半张着唇，嘴里吐出来的净是些湿漉漉的喘息。灵活的手指在乳晕处打转，把那处缨红刺激的硬挺肿胀，然后发狠地揪住拉长，再弹去。许是又痛又爽的，张若昀咬住了自己肉圆的下唇，还是泄出了些许猫儿似的轻吟。  
  
虽说他自己胸部本就敏感，但自己玩儿还是没太大感觉，说是自慰，但实际上还是张若昀表演出来给导演爽的。果不其然，耳边又传来对方粗重的喘息声，似乎还伴随着拉链拉开的声音。  
  
张若昀于是加快了揉胸的动作，喘息声也越发不加遮掩，潮红的脸颊和迷离的神色全部被摄像机拍了去。  
  
监视器上不只有张若昀面前那一个机位的影像，还有整个房间的监控，只见他被桌子挡住的两条腿紧紧绞在一起，随着身体不自觉的律动一下下夹紧磨蹭。  
  
监视器前的人看见张若昀身体的反应惊讶了一秒，随后立马就了然于心地笑了出来，他低头看了看自己已经被撩拨得坚硬的下身，然后站起身来，转身走向身后的黑漆漆的空间。  
  
显然张若昀的第二次表演即将接近尾声，他身体颤抖了一下，高高扬起了头露出曲线优美的脖颈，微不可查的嗡嗡震动声也渐渐消失不见，他出了点汗，几缕碎发湿哒哒粘在额前，眼睛里也蒙上了一层水雾，不似刚进来时那般清明。  
  
“很不错，现在，推开那扇门，我想见你。”  
  
张若昀的手还在微微打颤，他把衣领拢好，撑着桌子站起来，缓缓挪到那扇暗门前。他轻轻推开了门，里面是另一个房间，不过里面很黑，只有监视器那点亮光。  
  
“导演？”张若昀怕黑，他本能地感到危险，额角流下一滴冷汗来。  
  
没有声音，于是张若昀壮着胆走向监视器，他发现屏幕上不只有他面前那台摄像机的视角，还有好多个角度的监控摄像，全部都正对着房间里的那把黑色折叠椅。  
  
张若昀几乎是在看到大大小小的窗口的那一刹那浑身汗毛就竖了起来，他张开嘴急促呼吸了几下，脚下就不由自主地向往外逃。  
  
可是他没有察觉到，早就有一双脚出现在了他的身后，张若昀退了几步之后就猛然撞上了一个坚硬的胸膛，身后那人顺势抱住了他，双手顺着衬衫的纽扣慢慢爬上了前胸，而后开始轻轻揉弄起来。张若昀的屁股刚好抵在那人胯间，于是那人狠狠顶了顶胯模仿着抽插的姿势将张若昀顶的站不住脚，只得软软靠在他身上。  
  
“谁？干什么？”张若昀被吓得不轻，他僵硬着不敢动，由着身后那人亵玩身体，酥酥麻麻的电流传向四肢百骸，他只觉得头晕，被身后男人身上的气味熏得迷迷糊糊。  
  
“我是导演。”  
  
“……刘导？”张若昀小心地问了问，身后的人便更用力搂住他，有些硬的发丝蹭到了张若昀的后颈，“刘导，我……演得还行吗？”  
  
“嗯……非常不错，你是来试镜的这些人里表现得最好的。”  
  
“那……”  
  
“所以我们现在来试一段戏吧。”刘昊然放开了张若昀，他转身走向黑暗，然后按亮了壁灯，昏黄的光线照射出下方的一张双人床。  
  
张若昀想不到这里居然有这么大的空间，他看着那张铺着白色床单的大床，知道了刘昊然口中所说的试戏是试那一段戏。  
  
刘昊然导的是一部同性电影，张若昀来试镜的是剧里的男二号，他喜欢攻，但是却拉不下脸来追求，于是便在一个意乱情迷的夜晚骗攻上了他。这个角色虽说戏份不多，但却十分重要，尤其是那段床戏，刘昊然是打算着重拍的。  
  
“现在就要试戏吗……我还没……”张若昀心虚的拽了拽西服下摆，他为了今天的试镜做了点特别的准备，但如果刘昊然现在就要……他就再没脸见人了。  
  
刘昊然脸上表情没什么变化，他坐在床上腿随意张开，胳膊伸直支在身后，仰着头看着张若昀，他一半的脸被灯光照亮，另一半就陷在黑暗里。  
  
“不试就走，我还可以找别人。”  
  
张若昀不想被换掉，好不容易才争取到的机会他不想轻易失去，于是他犹豫片刻，向刘昊然走了过去。  
  
张若昀不敢直视刘昊然的眼神，看一眼他就会被刘昊然眼中那不加掩饰的欲望烫到，他觉得自己就像一只被狼盯上的猎物一样，一举一动都会被捕捉，然后再被狠狠抓住被撕开被吞吃。  
  
“那就开始了。”  
  
刘昊然见张若昀临到他身前开始磨蹭，就一把拽住张若昀的胳膊将他拉到怀里。张若昀双腿大开跨坐在刘昊然的的腿上，他脸色绯红一片，头垂得低低的。  
  
刘昊然伸手去抬张若昀的下巴，可是他却怎么也抬不起来，张若昀一直在躲，他双手紧紧揪着衣服，直到一滴眼泪滴在了刘昊然的手上，刘昊然才知道他哭了。  
  
这就让刘昊然有点生气了，一个初出茅庐的小新人能被大导演潜规则也算是荣幸，怎么这张若昀就这么不情不愿。  
  
于是刘昊然把手移到张若昀的后腰，他身体往床上倒，张若昀就被顺势带的向前扑，他一个重心不稳就摔在了刘昊然身上。两人身体直接的接触让张若昀感受到了刘昊然胯间的硬挺，他急忙用手撑起自己，不让身体压在刘昊然身上。  
  
张若昀眼角绯红，眼眶里还蓄着要掉不掉的泪水，刘昊然自下而上地看着张若昀这幅被欺负了的样子心里才愉悦了些，他用手擦了下张若昀的泪珠，然后抬起膝盖刚好顶在张若昀的腿缝间。刘昊然暧昧地前后蹭了蹭张若昀肉乎乎的大腿根，然后猛地拉住他的胳膊把他摔在床上。  
  
一瞬间两人位置便上下颠倒，刘昊然膝盖强硬地顶在张若昀的双腿之间，手也紧紧地扣住张若昀的手腕压在两边。无助的泪水瞬间就流了满脸，张若昀怯生生地抬头看，这是他头一次见到真实的刘昊然，跟照片里或者跟别人的描述中都不一样，他比照片上更帅，比别人口中的他更年轻。  
  
“你想好了，你到底想不想演这个角色。”刘昊然语气中略带威胁，他有点恶狠狠地握着张若昀的手腕，那细瘦腕骨被刘昊然捏在手中，很快手部的血液就不再流通，张若昀本就白皙的双手更是白的毫无血色。  
  
“导……导演，痛……放手。”张若昀摇着头，他开始挣扎，两条腿不断地踢蹬想要将刘昊然踹开，可是他两条腿却酥麻得厉害，只是夹住刘昊然的大腿不住磨蹭。  
  
“刚才我让你自慰，你可是痛痛快快就开始了。”刘昊然看着张若昀欲拒还迎般的抵抗心生玩味，他膝盖狠狠碾过张若昀的会阴，果不其然收获了身下人的一阵剧烈颤抖。  
  
“那……那是演的……”张若昀不住地想要合拢双腿，可惜刘昊然并不会让他那样做，反而变本加厉地把另一条腿也伸进了张若昀的双腿间。  
  
“是吗？意思就是你其实一点都不爽咯。”刘昊然松开钳制着张若昀的手，快速扯下了脖子上被拽得松垮的领带，然后将张若昀的两只手腕绑在了一起，“那，给我解释解释，这是什么呀？”  
  
刘昊然不顾着张若昀的反抗将他两条腿向上折起，使得张若昀的下身整个朝天让人看得清清楚楚。  
  
“这儿是怎么湿的？”  
  
灯光虽然不算明亮，但是还是可以清楚看见张若昀裤裆中间一片深色的水痕。刘昊然手指轻轻按上那一小片痕迹，触感还很湿润，显然是刚刚才沾湿的。  
  
“别……不是……”张若昀立马急了，他不断扭动着身体企图逃过刘昊然的触碰，可是他越是后退，越是让刘昊然欺身而上。  
  
刘昊然看他这一副逃避的样子心里就有了数，于是他三两下扯下张若昀的裤子甩到床下，白嫩修长的双腿瞬间暴露在空气中。令刘昊然意外的是，张若昀居然没有穿内裤，只见两瓣圆溜溜的臀肉随着动作晃动了两下，像是倒在盘子的布丁。  
  
刘昊然迫不及待地拉开张若昀的双腿，果然，一根电线含在张若昀紧紧收缩的穴口，黑色的表皮上还裹着一层亮晶晶的液体。  
  
“别！”张若昀难堪地喊出了声，他无力地夹紧双腿，可是这一切挣扎对他来说都是徒劳，刘昊然两只手死死地卡住他的膝窝，无论怎么夹紧，股间的春光都无法隐藏。  
  
刘昊然的目光死死盯着张若昀那紧张羞涩的入口，嫣红的穴口随着主人的呼吸不住地收缩，将那根电线越吞越深。刘昊然伸手去拽那根线，缓慢的拉出时张若昀嘴里还是泄出了些绵软的呻吟。  
  
刘昊然向外拽了有十厘米后，那收紧的穴口被强硬地撑开，刘昊然终于看见了那藏在张若昀体内小东西的真面目，一颗跳蛋。  
  
黑色的跳蛋卡在张若昀的穴口，而那贪吃的小嘴还在不断地收缩想要把跳蛋吞回去。  
  
“别弄了…”张若昀的脸早就羞得通红，这就是他不愿意被刘昊然看见的秘密，但是此刻，刘昊然不仅看到了，还在亵玩。  
  
刘昊然按下了控制跳蛋的按钮，那小东西立马开始了猛烈的震动，它被弹了出来，在床上不断滚动，甩出一些湿漉漉的粘液。  
  
刘昊然捡起那颗小东西举到张若昀脸的上方，不断被溅出的液体甩到了张若昀的脸上，有的还滴到了睫毛上，惹得他猛地一抖，忍不住地眨眼。  
  
“你就是带着这个来试镜的？”刘昊然举着跳蛋，面带一丝鄙夷。  
  
“不是……我就是……”张若昀不知该如何辩驳，事实就是，他为了今天的这个角色，不得已在身上做了一些手脚，这个跳蛋就是其中之一。  
  
刘昊然显然不愿去听张若昀的解释，他下一秒就又将那颗跳蛋塞回了张若昀那湿润软绵的穴口。刘昊然还嫌吞的不够深，于是他将两根手指塞入张若昀那正服服帖帖吞吃的小穴，夹着跳蛋往里推。  
  
张若昀体内又湿又热，温暖湿润的甬道缠着着刘昊然的手指往里吸，刘昊然偏不顺着，他把手往外抽，只剩一个指节留在小穴里时便又再度狠狠插入，如此反复着类似性交的动作指奸张若昀。  
  
“啊呜……不要！”在刘昊然碰到某个部位的时候，张若昀发出了一声变调的呻吟，他眼角的眼泪也滑落下一滴，掉在了床单上。  
  
刘昊然找到了张若昀的敏感点便开始大力按压，小小的脆弱腺体被毫不留情地刺激着，张若昀体内翻涌着的欲望便一浪高过一浪，他的前端也颤颤巍巍翘了起来，龟头硬邦邦的戳在自己的小腹上，流出的前液抹在昂贵的西装外套上。  
  
“刚才坐在外面的时候是不是被这个小东西玩得很爽啊。”刘昊然按下了按钮，于是跳蛋便又再次在张若昀体内震动起来，刘昊然的手指牢牢按着跳蛋不让它移动，于是它便疯狂的挤压着令张若昀舒爽也令他崩溃的那一点，张若昀再也忍不住叫喊，带着哭腔的呻吟立刻充满了小小的房间。  
  
“不要……不要……呃啊不行……要要去了……”前列腺高潮来得又快又猛，刚刚才高潮过一次的甬道还很敏感禁不起一点折腾，很快便迎来了新一波的高潮。张若昀体内的软肉不断吞吃着刘昊然的两根手指，可是刘昊然并不领情，他不顾张若昀的挽留，强硬地破开媚肉的纠缠，将手指和跳蛋一下子抽了出去。  
  
被狠狠磨过敏感点的张若昀哑叫着前后一同高潮了，他只觉得眼前一道白光闪过，大股的精液射出，在黑色的西装外套上留下乳白色的蜿蜒痕迹，身后甬道似乎也涌出不少体液，随着穴口高频的收缩缓缓流出。  
  
“你刚才就是这样玩到高潮的？”  
  
张若昀已然无力回话，双眼失神地点了点头，半张着嘴喘息着。  
  
“小骚货，早就想着来爬我的床吧。”刘昊然俯身凑到张若昀耳边低声说着，下流的话非但没有让张若昀生气，反而让他的阴茎又硬了起来。随后刘昊然缓缓拉下了裤链，暗示性极强的声音惹得张若昀又开始脸红，不知怎么的，他居然心里还有些隐隐的期待。  
  
刘昊然的大家伙几乎是在脱下内裤的那一刹那就弹了出来，硕大的龟头直直戳在张若昀的穴口，惹得张若昀呼吸一滞，而贪吃的肉穴却讨好的开始收缩吞吃，将刘昊然龟头上涂满了分泌出的爱液。  
  
刘昊然解开了张若昀手腕上的领带，手指插进张若昀的指缝中缓慢的摩挲。刘昊然的腰小幅度地前后挺动，一半的柱身在张若昀穴内浅浅地戳刺，张若昀只觉得一阵瘙痒，欲望被吊在半空得不到满足，于是他也不住扭腰，渴望着更多。  
  
“想不想更舒服？”刘昊然把张若昀的手拉到嘴边，然后轻轻舔舐着他手上的一颗小痣。  
  
张若昀看刘昊然看得失神，他只觉得心跳有些过速，像有只小鹿在胸腔里乱撞一样。  
  
“……想。”张若昀早忘了所谓的什么试镜，什么导演，他现在只想，和眼前这个家伙滚床单。  
  
得到回答的瞬间刘昊然就猛地挺腰，囊袋和肉体碰撞发出一声脆响，两人同时发出满足的喟叹，彼此感受着对方的热情。张若昀体内舒服极了，刘昊然只觉得自己被千万张小嘴包裹着吮吸，险些就精关失守射了出来。  
  
张若昀这边也不好受，刘昊然的尺寸十分可观，全插进来以后张若昀甚至以为刘昊然顶到了他的胃，他大气不敢出，可越是这样，刘昊然那根在体内的轮廓就越清晰，张若昀几乎可以感受到那粗壮柱身上盘亘的条条青筋和轻微的跳动。  
  
“动……动一动……”终究是张若昀抵不住欲望的折磨，他缓缓动着腰，可是却怎么也戳不到那令人欲仙欲死的地方。  
  
刘昊然掐着张若昀的腰不让他再动，还没等张若昀反应过来他就被翻了个个，撅着屁股趴在了床上。刘昊然那根直挺挺在张若昀身体里转了一圈，上翘的龟头将甬道内的嫩肉剐蹭了一番，张若昀的腿根又是控制不住颤抖起来。  
  
还没等张若昀拄着胳膊跪好，刘昊然就抓住他的腰开始了大力的抽送，张若昀的动作被冲撞得乱七八糟，他的脸和上半身贴着床爬不起来，只有屁股高高翘着被人抓在手里，仿佛就像是只没有尊严的母狗，任由着他人侵犯。  
  
后入的姿势进的比刚才还要深，刘昊然极有技巧的九浅一深着抽插，次次都是只剩下龟头在小穴里以后再狠狠插回去。张若昀白嫩的屁股被撞得啪啪作响，从臀尖到大腿的皮肤被拍得粉嫩，嫣红的穴口被撑得没有一丝褶皱像个肉套子一样箍着刘昊然的巨大。高速的抽插将穴口打出了一层白色的泡沫，黏连的液体粘在刘昊然的小腹上，随着一次次顶撞拉出一条条银丝。  
  
“啊啊……哈……慢……慢点啊……”张若昀挣扎着想要爬起来，眼尖的刘昊然立马将他的手扣在了床上。刘昊然把手覆在张若昀的手背上，张若昀的手背皮肤细腻但是温度略低，摸上去就像是昂贵的丝绸，刘昊然爱不释手的抚摸着张若昀的双手，然后将手指插进张若昀的指缝中。  
  
张若昀的手指细长但却不单薄，这样一双手做什么都很美，比如写字，做饭，抽烟。但是在刘昊然眼里，这双手做什么都比不上现在，被另一双修长有力的手按在床上动弹不得，只能无助地蜷曲或是指节发白地拽着床单。  
  
两具躯体严丝合缝的贴在一起，刘昊然用虎牙咬着张若昀后颈上一块小小的肌肤，很快那里便被蹂躏得发红，尖锐的痛感让张若昀清醒过来，类似于猫科动物在交配时标记的行为让张若昀觉得刘昊然有些幼稚和执拗。  
  
“呃呜……别……别咬了，知道你有小虎牙……你还真当自己是大猫了呀……啊……”张若昀一句话被撞得断断续续，他费力的把脸扭过一点，余光瞟到刘昊然那颗埋在他脖颈的毛茸茸的头。  
  
刘昊然似乎被戳中了心事，他立刻大开大合地顶撞起来，张若昀的身子被撞得不住向前，他的脸被磨得生疼，胸口也被压得喘不上气来。  
  
“慢点……唔唔慢点……我不说了不说了！”类似窒息的处境令身体的敏感度加倍，张若昀只觉得他被拖进了濒死的极乐之地，全部的快感聚集在狭窄的甬道内，欲望蒸腾着理智，让张若昀又怕又期待。  
  
刘昊然就跟没听见一样，重复着大幅度的抽插，他次次碾过张若昀体内那一点，终于在再一次撞过那一点之后，张若昀尖叫着哭了出来，随后他便开始高潮，高热的甬道用力吮吸着刘昊然的阴茎，仿佛不知疲倦地一次次松开又夹紧，滚烫的热液浇在柱头上，刘昊然终于控住不住射出了一股股浓精，精液拍打在内壁上，惹得张若昀再一次高潮。  
  
射完的刘昊然便抽出了张若昀的身体，龟头抽出时发出了响亮的一声“啵”，过多的精液便混着张若昀的体液争先恐后地从合不拢的穴口缓缓流出划过会阴，然后滴落在床单上。前列腺高潮比起射精高潮来得更加绵长，被使用到烂熟的小穴不断抽搐着吐出白液，张若昀沉浸在高潮的余韵中双眼翻白，口涎从大张的嘴角流出滴在床单上。  
  
就当张若昀以为这场性事要结束了的时候，刘昊然突然又将他翻过来仰躺在床上，然后拉开了他的双腿又顶进了泥泞的小穴。  
  
“嗯啊…咳…不行了……休息一下……”张若昀实在是没有力气在配合刘昊然，他两条腿无力搭在刘昊然的肩膀上，随着冲撞前前后后地摇晃。  
  
“不要，还没演完呢。”刘昊然显然体力还充沛着，他把手从张若昀腋下穿过，然后一个使力把张若昀抱坐了起来。  
  
骑乘的姿势让刘昊然的阴茎一下子就进入了前所未有的深度，但早已精疲力尽的张若昀连一根手指都抬不起来，他只是小小惊呼了一声，随后便软软靠在了刘昊然肩膀上。  
  
“你这个……小屁孩儿，咋这么爱演戏呢……”  
  
“你演了那么多角色……我哪个都想肏……哎！你别咬我……”刘昊然还没说完，张若昀就狠狠咬上了他的肩膀，咬一下还不够，张若昀又用牙把刘昊然肩上那块可怜的皮肉往外拽了拽。  
  
“凭什么呀，你刚才还咬我脖子来着！”  
  
“那是……那是我无意识的嘛……”  
  
“那我也是无意识的。”  
  
“啊啊疼！若昀！你别挠我……”  
  
张若昀收起了他抓在刘昊然背后的小爪子，心里盘算着等完事儿以后要怎么教训这个沉迷于角色扮演的小混蛋。  
  
-end-


End file.
